


Dzikie koty

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine postanowił zrobić Kagamiemu niespodziankę i przygotował dla niego pyszny obiad. Niestety, jak się okazało, pomylił pewne składniki, przez co Taiga wylądował tam, gdzie mężczyźni najczęściej czytają poranną gazetę. Jak Daiki udobrucha swojego dzikiego kota?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzikie koty

–    Pełne skupienie...- wyszeptał do siebie Kagami, opierając dłonie o kolana i zamykając oczy. Odetchnął głęboko, powoli wypuszczając z siebie powietrze.- Spokojnie, nie musisz wchodzić w Zone, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Dasz radę, skup się... nie myśl, tylko działaj! Pokonałeś Midorimę, pokonałeś Kise, pokonałeś nawet Akashiego... nie możesz się teraz poddać...  
–    Nie możesz – usłyszał w głowie głos Aomine, który zawsze towarzyszył mu w takich sytuacjach.  
–    Nie musisz mi tego mówić, wiem, że dam radę!- syknął do siebie.  
–    Kagami... nie zawiedziesz mnie, prawda?  
–    Przymknij się...- wymruczał Taiga.  
–    Proszę, daj z siebie wszystko! Ja, twój chłopak i kolega z tej samej drużyny, liczę na ciebie!  
–    Przymknij się, powiedziałem!  
–    Pokładam w tobie nadzieję, Kagami!- wyszeptał Aomine.- Musisz dać radę!  
–    PRZYMKNIJ SIĘ, KURWA, I DAJ MI SIĘ WYSRAĆ!- wrzasnął Kagami, otwierając oczy i waląc pięścią w drzwi łazienki.  
    Aomine przestał się powstrzymywać i wybuchł gromkim śmiechem. Siedząc po drugiej stronie, chwycił się za brzuch i śmiał się aż do łez, w pewnym momencie zsuwając się po ścianie i upadając na podłogę.  
    Kagami zarumienił się intensywnie, ciesząc się, że jego chłopak tego nie widzi.  
–    To wszystko twoja wina, ty ciemna pało!- wydarł się.  
–    Ahahah, niby czemu, hahaha?!  
–    Przez ciebie mam zatwardzenie! „Zrobiłem ci pyszną kolację”, powiedział! „Niebo w gębie”, powiedział! Ale że pomylił SÓL ZE ŚRODKAMI NA PRZECZYSZCZENIE TO JUŻ, KURWA, NIE WSPOMNIAŁ!  
–    Ahahah... ej...- Aomine otarł łezkę, uspokajając się nieco.- Nie moja wina, że mają podobne opakowania...  
–    NIE UCZYLI CIĘ CZYTAĆ W PRZEDSZKOLU?!  
–    Chwila, chwila, ale to TY wziąłeś potem sześć tabletek na biegunkę!- warknął rozzłoszczony Daiki, jego dobry humor prysł niczym mydlana bańka.- Nie moja wina, że się teraz męczysz po takiej dawce!  
–    Nienawidzę cię!- jęknął Taiga.  
–    Ta, najlepiej wszystko zwalić na mnie!- burknął Aomine, po czym przygryzł wargę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. Zachichotał cicho, zasłaniając usta dłonią.- Zwalić... na mnie...- wymamrotał.- Nie, stanowczo odmawiam!   
–    Przestań, ty cholerny zboczeńcu i IDŹ GDZIEŚ NA SPACER! Co tak siedzisz pod tymi drzwiami i mnie pilnujesz?!  
–    Wiesz no, jeśli tyłek pęknie ci na drugie pół...  
–    WYPIERDALAJ!  
–    Dobra, dobra, nie wkurzaj się tak – zarechotał Aomine, wstając z podłogi i przeciągając się.- Możesz się jakoś określić, kiedy stamtąd wyjdziesz?  
–    Nie... błagam, idź już... rozpraszasz mnie!  
–    Jasne, wybacz.- Aomine znów zachichotał cicho, po czym przeszedł do salonu i położył się wygodnie na kanapie, włączając telewizor.   
    Prawda była taka, że obaj zawinili, choć Aomine zrobił to w pełni nieświadomie. Naprawdę przypadkowo pomylił sól z proszkami na przeczyszczenie, przez co Kagami był zmuszony wziąć tabletkę na biegunkę, jednak... no cóż, nie powinien był brać tak dużej dawki.   
    Aomine spędził na kanapie prawie godzinę, przeskakując z programu na program i od czasu do czasu zerkając na drzwi łazienki, nim usłyszał, że jego chłopak spłukuje wodę, a następnie napuszcza wody do wanny. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy może zapytać go o dołączenie się, jednak wolał nie denerwować swojego chłopaka jeszcze bardziej.  
    Pół godziny później Kagami wyszedł z łazienki z nadąsaną miną, w samym ręczniku przepasanym w biodrach. Podszedł do kanapy, na której Aomine rozłożył się do granic możliwości, nie pozostawiając nawet wolnego skrawka.  
–    Co tam, poradziłeś sobie?- zagadnął.  
–    Udław się, draniu – burknął Taiga, ciskając w niego poduszką, którą zabrał mu spod głowy.  
    Kagami klepnął go dłonią w nogi, nakazując, by je przesunął. Aomine, zadowolony, usiadł normalnie i przysunął się do niego, cmokając w policzek.  
–    No przecież chciałem dobrze, głupku – mruknął.- To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek, nie masz co się obrażać.  
–    Jasne, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mam kiepski humor, więc weź się odsuń.  
–    Znam kilka sposobów na poprawienie ci go – wymruczał Daiki, chwytając delikatnie palcami róg ręcznika i unosząc go delikatnie. Zdołał jednak odsłonić jedynie część uda, nim Taiga trzepnął go po dłoni.  
–    Nawet o tym nie myśl! Możesz sobie wyobrazić tabliczkę z napisem „Nie ruszać bez WYRAŹNEJ zgody właściciela”.  
–    Ej, chciałem ci iść na rękę...- burknął Aomine, po czym uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- A raczej na usta, hehe.  
–    Twoja zboczona natura nie zna granic, prawda?- westchnął Kagami.- Opanuj się trochę, Aho.  
–    Nie powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że mnie tak podniecasz?  
–    A powinienem?  
–    Jasne, że tak!  
–    To się wiąże z pewnym ryzykiem, więc wolę być ostrożny z tą moją radością – przyznał chłopak, patrząc uważnie, jak Aomine znów się do niego dobiera.  
–    Przecież zawsze jestem delikatny!  
–    Szkoda tylko, że nie znasz umiaru! Najchętniej to byś robił to cały dzień i całą noc, co? Z przerwami na żarcie, które musiałbym ci gotować...  
–    Lepiej ty niż ja, co nie?  
–    Tak, teraz to wiem. Rany, może jednak powinienem znaleźć sobie kogoś innego...?  
–    Nie znajdziesz nikogo prócz mnie, kto będzie na tyle głupi, żeby cię kochać – powiedział Aomine, po czym błyskawicznie przyłożył usta do podbrzusza Kagamiego i wypuszczając powietrze, jednocześnie naśladując „pierdzące” dźwięki.  
–    Nie rób tak, idioto!- pisnął Kagami, szybko odciągając jego głowę i rumieniąc się mocno. Aomine zaśmiał się jedynie, odrzucając na oparcie kanapy ręcznik, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej osłaniał czułe miejsce czerwonowłosego.- I niby co miało znaczyć to, że nie znajdę nikogo głupszego, kto mnie pokocha?!  
–    Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem – wymruczał Aomine, rozpinając pasek swoich spodni i ściągając je. Następnie pozbył się również T-shirta, pozostając jedynie w bieliźnie.- No, kładź się, zrobię dziś wyjątek i zajmę się tobą, tak w ramach przeprosin, ty cholerna marudo.  
–    Nie potrzebuję twojego...!  
    Aomine uciszył go słodkim pocałunkiem, mrucząc przy tym w jego usta, co zawsze sprawiało, że Kagami z miejsca się poddawał. Ten raz nie był wyjątkiem, Taiga natychmiast westchnął cicho, rozluźniając się i kładąc wygodnie na kanapie. Oparł głowę o podłokietnik, rozłożył nogi przed swoim chłopakiem, pozwalając na to, by Daiki dobrał się do tego miejsca, które było dostępne jedynie dla niego.  
    Jego język był jak zawsze ciepły i wyjątkowo ruchliwy. Przesuwał się sprawnie wzdłuż członka Kagamiego, zsuwając się raz po raz niżej, do jąder. Ssał je mocno, od czasu do czasu przygryzając delikatną skórkę, na co ciało Taigi reagowało silnym dreszczem. Chłopak zagryzał mocno wargę, starając się nie jęczeć zbyt głośno, wpatrywał się uważnie w poczynania Aomine, obserwował jak ciemnoskóry obciąga mu w stałym tempie, co chwila zerkając w górę, na jego twarz. Uśmiechał się do niego, doskonale wiedząc, jak wielką przyjemność mu to sprawia i jak bardzo to lubi.  
    Nawet jeśli Taiga nigdy mu się do tego nie przyznał.  
    Gdy jego penis był już wystarczająco naśliniony, Aomine zaczął pomagać sobie dłonią, by przyspieszyć i wzmocnić intensywność odczuć. Kagami był czerwony na twarzy, ledwie się powstrzymywał przed spuszczeniem, choć wiedział, że przy obecnych technikach Aomine, nie będzie w stanie długo wytrzymać.  
    I rzeczywiście, chwilę później przestał się kontrolować i puścił wodze spełnieniu, spuszczając się obficie w ustach Daikiego. Choć chłopak z początku nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego faktu, przełknął wszystko posłusznie, a na koniec nawet oblizał usta.  
–    No i jak? Jestem fantastyczny, prawda?  
–    Tsk.- Kagami prychnął cicho.- Chwalisz się, że jesteś facetem i dobrze robisz loda? Wstyd, Ahomine, wstyd!  
–    Tylko tak mówisz, ale uwielbiasz, kiedy to robię – zaśmiał się Aomine, przysuwając do niego i całując go mocno. Kagami jęknął odpychając go lekko.  
–    Weź, smakujesz moją spermą!  
–    Moją połykasz, a swojej nie ruszysz?- zaśmiał się Aomine, znów całując go na siłę.- Nie jest taka zła, tygrysie.  
–    Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie nazywał mnie tygrysem?!- warknął Kagami.  
–    Hmm? Ale to tak cholernie do ciebie pasuje...- wymruczał Aomine, całując lekko jego szyję.- Mogę ci zrobić malinkę?  
–    Jutro spotykam się z Kise, więc nie – westchnął Taiga.  
–    Kise-Penise, cholera!- warknął ciemnoskóry, gryząc go lekko.- Co ty tak ostatnio często się z nim spotykasz, hę?!  
–    Huh? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Przecież wiesz, że czasem gramy 1on1!  
–    Mhm, jasne, 1on1.- Aomine wywrócił oczami.- A nie może zobaczyć twojej malinki, ponieważ...?  
–    Ponieważ...!- Kagami zarumienił się lekko.- Z-zacznie zadawać niewygodne pytania i... i...  
–    To najgorsza wymówka, jaką w życiu słyszałem – burknął jego chłopak.- Przecież on wie, że jesteśmy ze sobą! Ba, sam jest gejem! Z kim on w końcu jest? Z Kasamatu, czy z Tetsu?  
–    Kuroko wrócił do Ogiwary – mruknął Taiga.  
–    Tsk! Kiseki no Pedał...- Aomine wywrócił oczami. Popatrzył na Taigę, leżącego pod nim z rumianymi policzkami, następnie zsunął wzrok niżej, przez jego muskularną klatkę piersiową i podbrzusze, kończąc na członku.- Mmm... brakuje mi cycków...  
–    Jak chcesz, to idź sobie do Momoi!- warknął Kagami.- Złaź ze mnie!  
–    Dlaczego?- Spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.- Co, zazdrosny o Satsuki?  
–    A ty zazdrosny o Ryoutę?  
–    Ej, chwila! Od kiedy mówisz mu po imieniu?!  
–    Użyłem go, bo ty użyłeś imienia Momoi!  
–    Ta, akurat! Kręcisz z nim, tak? Bo co, bo model? Bo przystojniejszy?! Ja mam większego, wiem, bo widziałem!  
–    NIE KRĘCĘ Z NIM, IDIOTO! I tak tylko wspomnę, że rozmiar się nie liczy, wiesz?  
–    C...- Aomine aż usiadł na nim z wrażenia, przygaszony.- Nosz kur... czyli co? Jestem na przegranej pozycji...?  
–    Niby czemu? Zwykle jesteś seme...  
–    Nie o to mi chodzi, głąbie!  
–    A o co?- westchnął ciężko.  
–    No... no bo ty i Kise...  
–    Nie ma żadnego „ja i Kise”, ile razy mam to mówić?! Nie dociera do ciebie?! No przecież nikogo bym nie ruszył, prócz twojego ciemnego tyłka!  
–    Uhh...- Aomine odwrócił od niego wzrok, nadąsany, jakby wciąż nieprzekonany.   
–    Daiki... zachowujesz się jak baba – upomniał go Taiga.- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że żądasz ode mnie zapewnień o wiecznej miłości?  
–    Wiesz no, raz na jakiś czas mógłbyś coś tam pisnąć...  
–    Nie.  
–    Ale kobiety tak robią!  
–    ALE JA NIE JESTEM KOBIETĄ! MAM PENISA!  
–    Wiem, znam go lepiej niż swojego...  
–    To może zajmij się nim w końcu, a nie paplasz głupoty, co?- warknął Kagami.- Rany, już wolę, żebyś był zboczony i napalony, niż taki... taki... fochliwy i zazdrosny...  
–    Ty też jesteś zazdrosny – zauważył Aomine, uśmiechając się do niego. Nachylił się nad nim, ocierając się członkiem o jego penisa.- Tygrysku...~ A Satsuki-chan ma takie duuuuże, śliczne piersi...  
–    Spierdalaj!- warknął słabo Kagami.  
–    Podobają mi się i to bardzo...  
–    Ah, tak? A mnie się podoba ry... twarz Kise!  
–    Tak?- Aomine uniósł lekko brew, wciąż ocierając się o jego przyrodzenie.  
–    Taa... jest cholernie przystojny... i ma ładną karnację... w sumie Kuroko też nie jest zły.  
–    Ej, od Tetsu się odwal, Tetsu jest mój!  
–    CO?!  
    Aomine parsknął śmiechem, po czym pocałował swojego chłopaka, głośno się do niego przyssawszy. Taiga pociągnął go za włosy, chcąc wyjaśnić to, co przed chwilą powiedział ciemnoskóry, jednak ten mu na to nie pozwolił.   
    Kagami był bezsilny. Poddał się, gdy Daiki chwycił jego członka i naprowadził go na swój otwór.  
–    Na sucho?- jęknął Kagami.  
–    Mm, może być – wymruczał Aomine.  
–    Niee, będzie cię boleć – szepnął Taiga, całując go namiętnie.- Chociaż na ślinę...  
    Aomine ukrył uśmiech cisnący się na jego usta. I Kagami niby go nie kocha? Zawsze martwił się o to, że sprawia mu ból, zawsze prosił, by na początku ujeżdżał go powoli.   
    Słodkie, skryte tsundere...  
    Daiki napluł na swoją dłoń i wsunął pospiesznie palce w odbyt. Nie lubił nawilżać sam siebie, ale sytuacja tego wymagała. Miał wielką ochotę na seks, nieważne czy to Kagami przeleci jego, czy on Taigę, a wiedział, że jeśli to Kagami miałby go przygotowywać, trwałoby to zbyt długo.  
    On chciał teraz, natychmiast, w tej chwili.  
    Jęknął, nabijając się ostrożnie na jego członka. Kagami chwycił jego pośladki, rozszerzając je dla pomocy. Zerkał co chwila na zaczerwienioną twarz Aomine, wpatrywał się w nią urzeczony, choć nie mógł tego robić zbyt długo. Biodra Daikiego, opadające w równym tempie na jego penisa przykuwały wzrok bardziej niż przystojna twarz o ciemnej karnacji skóry.  
    Kagami syknął, gdy jego chłopak przyspieszył ruchy, ujeżdżając go jeszcze szybciej, mocniej. Splunął na swoją dłoń i chwycił członka swojego chłopaka, prężącego się tuż przed nim. Zaczął przesuwać po nim dłonią, choć było to dość niewygodne, jako że Aomine wciąż był w ruchu, nie przejmując się nawet zadawaną mu pieszczotą.  
    Piękny.  
    Wyglądał naprawdę pięknie.  
    Jeszcze w czasach liceum, gdyby ktoś powiedział Kagamiemu, że on i Aomine zostaną parą, z pewnością oboje pomarliby ze śmiechu. Jednak teraz najzabawniejszą myślą wydawała się ta, że mogliby ze sobą NIE BYĆ.   
–    Nie... tak szybko...- jęknął Kagami.  
    Aomine zignorował go, dobrze wiedząc, że mówi to „dla jego dobra”. Taiga zawsze starał się go nie nadwyrężać, szczególnie od dnia, kiedy zapędził się do tego stopnia, że pozbawił Daikiego sił na kilka dni, dosłownie. Chłopak nie mógł robić nic prócz krótkiego spaceru do łazienki i z powrotem.  
    Oczywiście, narzekał Kagamiemu przez cały ten czas, zadowolony, że skruszony Taiga spełnia każde jego życzenie, każdą najmniejszą zachciankę, przyrządzając mu pyszne desery jak żonie w ciąży, ale tak naprawdę to tamta noc była najbardziej niewiarygodną, najbardziej namiętną i najbardziej niezwykłą nocą, jaką kiedykolwiek przeżył. I bardzo, ale to bardzo mu się ona podobała.  
    Dlatego i tym razem nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać, wręcz przeciwnie. Opierając się dłonią o oparcie kanapy i zagryzając wargę, przyspieszył ruchy bioder, opadał i unosił się w szybkim tempie, rozkoszując odczuwaną przyjemnością i samym faktem, że nie tylko jemu jest dobrze.  
–    O Boże, tak...- jęknął Taiga, najwyraźniej zapominając o swojej kontroli. Ścisnął pośladki Daikiego, mocno wbijając w nie paznokcie. Ciemnoskóry mocniej zagryzł wargę, starając się nie krzyknąć z bólu.  
    I wtedy nagle Kagami objął go w talii i podniósł się z kanapy. Aomine pisnął, zaskoczony, po czym wylądował na plecach, mając między nogami Kagamiego, który chwycił dłońmi jego uda, a następnie zaczął poruszać się w nim szybkim tempem.  
    Co prawda Aomine nie przepadał za tą pozycją, zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby kochać się chociażby „na pieska”, jednak w tej chwili nie oponował. I tak przeczuwał, że zarówno on jak i Kagami wkrótce skończą.  
    I nie mylił się. Taiga doszedł jako pierwszy, spuszczając się z jękiem w jego wnętrzu, przymykając oczy, wpatrując się wprost w jego. Daiki, uśmiechając się lekko, zaczął pospiesznie przesuwać dłonią po swoim członku, również osiągając spełnienie.   
    Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę Kagami patrzył na niego, trzymając dłonie na jego udach.  
–    ...am cię...- wymruczał.  
–    Co?- bąknął Aomine, mrugając.  
–    ...cham... e...  
–    Sam jesteś cham! Wyłaź ze mnie!  
    Taiga westchnął ciężko i wywrócił oczami, wysuwając się z niego gwałtownie, na co Aomine wydał z siebie głuchy jęk. Poczuł jak sperma jego chłopaka wypływa z jego odbytu, skapując na dywan.  
–    Za każdym razem to samo, a on narzeka, że niby mu tego nigdy nie mówię...- mamrotał Kagami pod nosem, wycierając się ręcznikiem, po czym dodał głośniej:- Idę wziąć prysznic.  
–    Taa... mogę z tobą?  
–    Mhm, chodź.  
    Daiki zerwał się dziko z kanapy, patrząc na Kagamiego w totalnym szoku, jednak ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi, kierując już swe kroki do łazienki.   
    On... tak po prostu... się zgodził?  
    Aomine przełknął ciężko ślinę, po czym rozejrzał się wokół siebie, jakby w poszukiwaniu prawdziwego Kagamiego Taigi. Nikogo jednak nie znalazł, więc, dość z początku dość niepewnie, ruszył za swoim chłopakiem. Kiedy jednak znalazł się już w łazience i zobaczył, że Taiga nie zamknął kabiny i czeka z odkręceniem kurków na niego, uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego.  
–    Ej, daj mi buziaka – zażądał.  
–    Że co?- Kagami zmarszczył brwi.- Niby za co?  
–    Za nic. Nie potrzebujesz powodu, żeby mnie całować.  
–    A co jeśli jednak potrzebuję?  
–    Nie drażnij mnie, bo nie tylko ty tu jesteś dzikim kotem.  
–    Ah tak?- Taiga roześmiał się.- Jaki z ciebie dziki kocur?  
–    To oczywiste, jestem królem zwierząt, Lwem!  
–    Mowy nie ma – parsknął Kagami.- Raczej pumą, mój ty dziki kocie.  
–    Niech ci będzie.- Aomine skrzywił się lekko.- Nie mam siły się z tobą...  
    Umilkł, uciszony pocałunkiem swojego chłopaka. Delikatnym, pieszczotliwym, ale jednocześnie głębokim i namiętnym.  
–    Dzięki za obiad – powiedział cicho Taiga.- Nawet jeśli zepsułeś go środkami przeczyszczającymi...  
–    To się więcej nie powtórzy – obiecał z uśmiechem, popychając go lekko na ścianę.- Ale nie myśl, że to koniec wrażeń na dziś. Mam dla ciebie jeszcze deser, tym razem kupiony, więc bez obaw. Ale... musisz za niego jakoś zapłacić.  
–    Heh.- Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego z dzikim błyskiem w oku.- Możemy powalczyć w łóżku, jak już.  
–    Umowa stoi.- Aomine skinął głową.- Stoi... hehe...  
–    Debil!  
    Kagami poczochrał go po włosach, kręcąc głową.  
    Doprawdy, na tego zboczeńca nie ma sił.  
  
  



End file.
